Un día en la playa
by AishaUchiha
Summary: Naruto y sus amigos juegan al voley-playa, cuando algo llama la atención de todos. Hinata por fin a podido convencer a su padre para pasar el día en la playa. Si todos estan interesados en ella ¿quien hara lo mejor para tenerla? ONESHOT.


.:Un día de playa:.

 **Harem-Hina.**

 **Género:** Humor, friendship.

 **One-shot.**

 **Disclamier:** los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

En cuanto salió del coche, aspiró la brisa y ese olor que tanto le gustaba. El mar. Sacó su bolso del maletero del coche y arregló su vestido blanco sobre su bikini a rayas azules.

Por fin había convencido a su padre de poder ir a la playa, aunque fuera por un día. Los estudios privados de su familia la tenían confinada en casa por meses, sin poder salir ni hacer un poco de vida social. Aunque la verdad, no es que se le diera bien eso de socializar. Era lo que tenía ser de una familia noble, que solo socializaba con los amigos e hijos de los amigos de su padre.

\- Vamos, Hinata-sama – su primo la sacó de sus pensamientos y lo siguió para buscar sitio entre la gente.

\- N-Neji-nii-san… t-te he dicho que no me llames t-tan formal…

Suspiró y se acercó al lado del castaño. Una de las condiciones que le pusieron, fue que para ir a la playa el acompañamiento de su primo era obligatorio. Su padre nunca la dejaría ir sola. Y menos a esa playa, que parecía estar llena de gente al punto de no tener sitio para poner la sombrilla.

De alguna forma su primo consiguió un lugar no muy lejos de la orilla. Y mirándolo por el lado bueno, después de mucho tiempo podía sentir la arena en los pies y la brisa en la cara. Se tendría que poner protector, los rayos del sol ya le calentaban las partes visibles de su cuerpo.

.

En otro lado de la playa, cerca de donde habían colocado sus cosas los Hyuga, unos chicos jugaban el vóley-playa. Aunque algo tensos, se les notaba la diversión y adrenalina en el cuerpo. El rubio, capitán de uno de los equipos, notó la presencia de la nueva chica en el lugar obviando al primo de esta.

\- Oye Sasuke, mira esa chica de allí – pica con el codo al moreno que está al lado suyo.

Este dirige la mirada en la dirección que señala el rubio sin ganas. Normalmente, lo que para Naruto era de llamar la atención, para él significaba algo más en el paisaje. Esta vez se retractó cuando vio a la morena quitarse el vestido blanco para quedar solo con el bikini a rayas. Naruto lo vio y sonrió.

\- Esta vez sí tengo razón ¿verdad? – vio al pelinegro asentir sin separar la vista de la muchacha, y se preocupó. Si a Sasuke le interesaba ¿Qué posibilidades tendría él?

Al ver parados a esos dos mientras la pelota pasaba a su lado, Kiba se acercó molesto.

\- ¿Qué miran tanto que los saca del partido? – siguió la dirección de sus ojos y encontró a la peliazul echándose boca abajo en la toalla. No pudo evitar abrir la boca- ¡Dios santo!

Al oír aquello, todos los que estaban allí, giraron sus caras a la recién llegada que sacaba el bronceador de bolso. Miraba para todos lados buscando a su primo para que la ayudara, pero este había ido a por una cosa olvidada en el coche.

Todos estaban de acuerdo, eso era algo por lo que valía la pena parar el partido y poner sus habilidades en juego. Se miraron entre todos, notando la creciente rivalidad. Era raro que todos estuvieran interesados en la misma, pero claro, no siempre tenías a una princesa de blanca tez y buen cuerpo en una playa pública. Nunca sabrían como de cerca estarían del apodo "princesa". Después de todo era la hija de un magnate.

Mientras todos estaban en una lucha de miradas intensa, Hinata paseaba su blanca mirada por la playa en busca de su primo ¿A dónde había ido? Se sentó acercándose a la sombra del parasol estampado. Ahí por lo menos esperaría a su regreso resguardada del sol.

\- Perdone bella y ardiente dama ¿quiere ayuda de la bestia verde de la playa? –

La Hyuga subió sus ojos con cierta confusión a la figura que se había acercado a ella. Tuvo que poner la mano en forma de visera para poder apreciar los detalles de la persona. Era un chico moreno con el pelo en forma de tazón y las cejas muy grandes y pobladas.

\- ¿P-perdón?

Los chicos, a unos metros de allí, no se podían creer que Lee estuviera delante de ella. ¿En qué momento se separó del grupo para ir a por la chica? Kiba y Naruto fueron a seguirlo, no dejarían que nadie se les adelantara, ni siquiera el otro. Se iban dando codazos por el camino hasta que se acercaron, y mandaron volando al obsesionado del ejercicio del lado de la peliazul.

\- Hola soy Naruto – el rubio extendió la mano, pero Hinata no llegó a agarrarla porque otra mano apareció al lado de esta.

\- No hagas caso de este tarado, soy Kiba –sonrió el castaño- encantado.

Ella miraba de uno a otro sin saber que decir exactamente. No se le daban bien la relación con las personas, y nunca había tratado mucho con chicos. Así que su experiencia para expresarse solo era de saludos cordiales a los amigos de su padre. Levantó la mano para estrechársela a ambos pero noto como estos chocaban los hombros de una manera extraña. Parecían estar dentro de un apretado armario e intentando hacerse hueco. Pero estaban al aire libre y con suficiente espacio para moverse.

\- H-hola… -el sonido dulce de su voz los dejó tan embobados, que no se dieron cuenta de en qué momento eran apartados por el Uchiha.

Este solo le tendió la mano sin decir nada. Hinata, pensando que era igual que los otros, se la estrechó en forma de saludo. El moreno tiró de ella para ponerla de pie y acercarla a él. En su mente, eso estaba chupado. ¿Qué chica no caería por él? Hinata en cambio estaba algo nerviosa. Se miraron a los ojos fijamente. Sasuke creía que no necesitaba decir nada, con mirarla bastaría. En cambio Hinata se empezaba a poner nerviosa y colorada por su silencio.

\- ¿Q-quiere algo? –él alzo una ceja ¿no hacía efecto?

\- ¿Sientes algo ahora mismo?

\- E-estoy incomoda… ¿p-podría s-soltarme? –decidió ser sincera y eso no ayudo al ego del moreno.

Cuando aflojó el agarre Naruto y Kiba tiraron de él a otro lado alegando algo sobre "eso es trampa" "los Uchiha no tienen derecho a participar" entre otras alegaciones.

Ella suspirando, se sentó de nuevo en la arena cuando una flor apareció frente a su cara. Al mirar, había un chico con gafas de sol oscuras frente a él.

\- ¿P-para mí? –el chico asintió y ella profirió una pequeña sonrisa- gracias…

\- Y esto de parte mía –a su lado se vio una chocolatina, miro al dueño de la mano y encontró a un castaño gordito con una gran sonrisa.

Chouji y Shino se habían puesto de acuerdo para actuar juntos, sabían que tenían menos posibilidades así que, pensaron que era mejor empezar desde un acercamiento en conjunto. Ella cogió la chocolatina y la guardó en el bolso. Le habían dicho que no aceptara nada de extraños, pero le daba pena no hacerlo. Parecían buena gente.

No muy lejos de allí, solo unas toallas más allá, Sai dibujaba con inspiración todos los intentos fallidos de acercamiento a la chica. La paliducha, como él la había apodado, estaba bastante de buen ver y todos habían intentado ir a por ella. Él prefería observar desde lejos su belleza y plasmarla en un dibujo. A lo mejor si conseguía hacerlo bien, se lo daría. Además él era de los que pensaban que los buenos momentos eran efímeros y había que inmortalizarlos cuanto antes.

Al lado de él, Shikamaru observaba todo lo que ocurría y trazaba un plan. ¿Por qué no decirlo? Él también estaba interesado en esa chica de piel clara y ojos blancos. Pero no pensaba hacerlo como los demás, a lo rápido. Él quería hacerlo bien, con oportunidades. Incluso había visto a lo lejos a un chico, que a pesar de tener un color diferente de pelo, no creía que esos ojos fueran muy comunes.

Su señal de salida para ejecutar el plan fue, cuando Chouji y Shino se alejaron despidiéndose de la chica. Empezó a caminar hacia su objetivo. La saludaría, le diría si está buscando a alguien y cuando tuviera su atención puesta en él, le ayudaría a encontrar a su familiar. Así se ganaría su confianza y quizás se acordaría de él para otra ocasión. Con suerte, incluso pondría su número de teléfono dentro de su bolso.

Pero eso no llegó a ocurrir. Algo se había salido fuera de sus planes ¿Cómo? Fácil. No contaba con que el chico de la otra aldea, Gaara, también estuviera interesado en esas cosas. Pasó zumbando a su lado, antes de poder alcanzarla. Se llevó la mano a la cara. Adiós a su oportunidad.

Despidiéndose de los chicos que le habían dejado obsequios. Decidió empezar a ponerse protector solar ella sola, por lo menos en las zonas a las que llegara. No podía estar esperando por su primo siempre. Empezó a extenderse la crema por uno de los brazos, cuando sintió un peso moviendo la arena a su lado. Al mirar, había un chico pelirrojo. ¿Qué ocurría, porque todos parecían querer algo hoy? No lograba entenderlo.

\- ¿Te ayudo a extenderlo? –la miraba muy intensamente y eso lograba intimidarla.

\- ¿E-eh?

\- Déjame extender ese mejunje por toda tu piel… -ella miró el bronceador cuando él lo señalo y se sonrojó al oírlo. No, no, no, eso era demasiado vergonzoso.

\- N-no importa… lo p-puedo hacer y-yo… -se alejó un poco inconscientemente.

\- Eres hermosa –dijo sin tapujos, lo que ocasionó una mayor vergüenza en ella.

De repente otra figura aparece por su otro lado.

\- ¿Qué le haces a Hinata-sama?

Neji había llegado y apartado a Gaara del lado de la ojiperla de un empujón. Él estaba buscando la cesta de aperitivos que le habían preparado en la mansión para ellos, cuando un moreno de coleta alta le había avisado de lo que ocurría. No sabía porque lo había hecho, ni como sabía que era conocido de Hinata, pero se lo agradeció dándole una tarjeta de visita de la empresa del padre de ella, y su jefe.

Al parecer, muchos chicos de la playa se habían acercado a su prima con intenciones sucias. Y eso no podía permitirlo. Entrecerró los ojos al ver a todos esos buitres alrededor de la toalla de su princesa. La defendería con todo lo que tenía si hacía falta. Por algo estaba en desacuerdo con dejarla salir. Sabía que esas cosas podían suceder.

.

Lejos de allí, al lado de Sai, se encontraban Shikamaru y Kankuro. Este último, miraba a su hermano incrédulo mientras intentaba traspasar al que parecía ser familiar de la chica. Desvió la mirada al genio de coleta.

\- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? –este lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

\- Es mejor crearle problemas a otro que a uno mismo –sacó la tarjeta de su bolsillo y sonrió- además… ya tengo algo más de ventaja.

Kankuro con un algo de confusión y desespero, miro a ambos y después a la escena de testosterona frente a ellos. En buenas manos parecía estar el futuro de la humanidad, si todos perdían la cabeza por una mujer.

.

.

.

FIN.

* * *

 **¡Bienvenidos a mi primer fic harem! :3 y al otro oneshot que me tocaba hacer.**

 **Ahora pueden votar por el siguiente que quieren que escriba de la lista en mi perfil. Solo oneshots/drabbles no los long-fics, de esos soy yo la que elijo. Y por ahora no voy a escribir ninguno, porque no tengo tiempo para centrarme en una historia larga.**

 **Aunque puede que no lo vean, muchas gracias a Shi Yokai, Nanami, SasuHinaIsLove, nn, Valeria, Tokei y Sara. Por dejar Reviews sin cuenta en "Profesor de Matemáticas" 3 es todo un detalle que les agradezco. Ademas me dan mucho animo.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado y hasta la proxima!**

 **Neko-besitos a todos!**


End file.
